POS pricing systems are well known in the grocery, retail and other store context. Such systems typically store a look up table of prices for all items to be sold. Upon purchase, a barcode on an item is scanned and the price is looked up. A POS terminal compiles a list of all items, their prices, and a total price is computed.
More and more stores are providing in aisle scanning devices to allow shoppers to check a price as they shop. Additionally, a wide variety of cell phone applications allow a user to use the camera on the phone to read a barcode and look up product information, competitors' pricing, and the like.